Good Grief
by jayreii
Summary: Tweek likes Craig. Craig likes Tweek. They're best friends but Craig is with someone else. Certain things happen to Craig that take a strain on him and those close to him. Things do end up better, but it takes a while. / Will update soon. If I had another genre I would chose friendship. .


Craig and Kenny were in detention again. Like always. Kenny was sat behind Craig and started throwing bits of scrunched up paper to get the boy's attention.

"Oi, Tucker." Kenny whispered as he lent over his desk.

"Fuck off McCormick." Craig said, slightly turning his head back.

"Okay! Detention is over! You can get lost now." The teacher announced and then immediately left the classroom.

Craig turned around to face a very happy Kenny. The noirette did this as he rolled his eyes as he asked, "What did you want, then?"

The dirty blond teen then stood up and explained with a grin, "Well! It's graduation next week. You know what that means, right Craig?"

Craig was now stood up as well and was walking out of the classroom with McCormick following close behind, "No more fucking detention?"

"No shit, Sherlock. I mean, road trip!"

"You weren't serious about that, were you?" Craig give Kenny a confused look as he pushed the school door open to go outside.

"Yeah, 'course I was, dude! I told you, this is my fucking dream! To travel round America and do random stuff in a car with my best buddy for a whole year!"

"I mean, come on Kenny. The whole 'going on an adventure in a car after we graduate high school' was a fun idea but it's not very realistic. I need to go to college to get my degree so I can be an astronaut."

"Oh my god, seriously Craig!? Are you hearing yourself? Realistic? Astronaut? Sorry, dude but that ain't gonna happen."

"Well, whatever I still wanna do astrology in college and get whatever job in that area I can. That's still realistic."

"Craig, I'm poor as shit there's no way I'm going to college. Come on, college is your thing. This road trip is mine. Your space stuff will still be here when we get back! Can't we just do it for a bit, it'll be fucking fun!"

Craig rolled his eyes as he was just about to open the door to his house, "Whatever. Fine. One month. Bye."

The blond, poor boy had a wide gin on his face as he exclaimed, "Nice!" Then walked on towards his own house.

...

It was the next day and Tweek was at Craig's house playing video games.

"So," the taller of the two started as he paused the game, "me and Kenny are gonna go on a road trip"

The messy haired boy looked at Craig and spoke, "Oh..." in a soft tone, "when?" He continued.

"Next week." The noirette replied casually.

"Next week?!" The blond replied not so casually, "What about your college?! You wanted to be an astronaut!"

"Yeah, so what? It's only gonna be four weeks. I can do college later on."

"So what?! You're leaving me? Alone! For a month?!"

"Tweek, dude, chill out you're not gonna be alone."

"I might as well be." The smaller boy sulked as he folded his arms and lent further downwards on the couch they were sat on, slouching a little.

Craig then shifted his position so he was closer to Tweek and put an arm around him, which made a small blush appear on the upset boy's face, "Calm down, man. It's not that long."

"Will you still message me and stuff?" Tweek said, looking up at his best friend.

"I'll try to, but I don't know if I'll be always able to charge my phone."

"Ugh! Craig? What if something happens to you!?"

"Tweek, you're always so paranoid. Nothing will happen. I'll be with McCorrmick at all times."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of." The ADD said quietly, thinking that the taller boy didn't hear him but he did anyway.

"Tweek. Dude. Kenny is fine. He isn't all that bad."

"Yeah, whatever." Said the blond with a hint of jealousy and despair.

"I'll come back for you, okay?" Said the noirette as he lifted Tweek's face up and smiled at him, which is something that Craig hardly ever does.

The previous expression on Craig's face made Tweek blush again, so he faced his head down as he told the slightly older and extremely taller boy, "You better."

..

Surprising, the next day at school Kenny and Craig ended up at after school detention once more. Only this time, Kenny offered for Craig to come back to his place afterwards to hang out. Craig instantly rejected this offer, saying that Kenny's house is a "shit hole" and suggested that Kenny should just come to his house instead, which is what the two boys did.

The two eighteen year olds were both in Craig's bedroom, both on the bed watching Red Racer.

"I can't believe you still watch this show at your age." Kenny mocked.

"Shut the fuck up, I don't care how old I am. Red Racer is a fucking masterpiece."

The blond just laughed at this and moved a bit closer to Craig, only a tad though, so the other teen wouldn't notice.

"Exactly, you're speechless, it's a fucking great show and you can't say shit about it so fuck you."

Kenny, totally ignoring Craig's statement, moved as close as he could to the other boy and yawned as he put an arm around the noirette.

Said noirette, who was completely dumbfounded by this, looked up slightly at the blond teenager, "Dude, what the fuck are you doing?" He questioned with a confused and tad suspicious look.

"Shut up. It's fine." The blond looked down at Craig with hungry eyes and moved a piece of black hair that was in the teen's eye. The poor boy then moved his head forwards and placed a kiss on Craig's lips.

For a moment, Craig was frozen and didn't know what to do. Thinking that he had some romantic feelings for the other boy, Craig eventually kissed back. Kenny grabbed the noirette's face and pushed his tongue through the other boys lips, in which Craig then opened said lips to let the slightly taller boy explore. The only slightly shorter (by two and a half inches) teen then shortly after added his tongue into the equation.

The two teenagers then spent most of the reminding night making out when eventually Kenny realised that he should probably go. Craig then stopped the blond and exclaimed, "Wait. What the fuck was that? Like, what did it mean?".

"It means I like you and I think you like me too?"

The noirette's head was filled with overflowing contradicting emotions but he was mainly flushed by the previous display of affection. Although he was mainly thinking about another blond haired boy, Craig responded with, "yeah. Yeah I do." Which was the truth, technically. The boy did find Kenny attractive in a variety of ways and he would love to go out with him.

"Good," the poor teen smiled, "so, then. Wanna be my boyfriend?"

"Oh God, um" He coughed, "sure."

"Awesome. See ya, gorgeous." Kenny grinned as he grabbed his school bag and left the house.

...

The next day at school, Craig was at his locker putting his books away from his previous lesson. Tweek stood at the end of the hallway, watching his best friend of 8 years, about to walk up to him.

However, Tweek stopped himself from doing so as he spotted a certain tall, dirty blond boy walk up to Craig and put his arm on the left side of the noirette's head, so his hand was against a locker as the shorter of the two slammed his own locker shut and turned around.

Kenny then leaned in and placed his own lips on Craig's. He kept them there for a while until eventually the two teenagers' tongues were investigating each other's mouths.

While this was happening, Tweek was watching with wide eyes and was in complete shock. When the shock eventually wore off, the short teen let out an extremely loud 'ah' scream and ran off.

Immediately as the noirette heard the scream, he broke the kiss. But as he looked around, no one was there.

"What the actual fuck?" Kenny exclaimed, loudly.

Confused, Craig spoke, "that sounded like Tweek."

"Babe, that was literally just a scream how the fuck do you even know that?"

"I know Tweek. He screams quite a lot. That was so weird, though."

"Fuck it, whatever."

"Nah, sorry Ken. I gotta go see if Tweek's okay."

Kenny rolled his eyes as Craig walked off to find his best friend.

Craig walked down the corridor where Tweek previously was and got to the end. There he saw Stan Marsh, who was waiting for his long-term boyfriend Kyle.

"Yo, Stan. Have you seen Tweek?"

"Yeah. I saw him fucking scream and ran off that way." The teen pointed to his right, were the door to exist the school was, "he probably went home."

"Ugh, oh my god. Do you know why he did that?"

"Seriously? Like none of us saw you and Kenny making out with each other like there's no tomorrow. Congratulations by the way."

"Fuck sake, so he definitely saw us?"

"Yup. He probably ran off because he's totally in love with you."

Craig rolled his eyes at the other noirette, "Tweek is not in love with me."

"Hah. Funny. And I'm totally not in love with Kyle."

"Shut up, fag."

"You're also a fag. And so is Tweek." The boy smiled.

Craig was fed up with the other boy talking nonsense, so he flipped Stan off and left to find Tweek at his house.

Craig got to Tweek's house and didn't even knock on because he didn't have the patience. He went straight up to Tweek's room, opened the door and saw the small, messy haired boy on his bed hugging a pillow.

Craig quietly said the other boys name, "Tweek..."

Tweek looked up and put the pillow he was clinging onto, to one side. The blond didn't know what to say, so he defaulted to yelling his signature "Agh!".

Craig went to sit next to the boy on the bed, "it's okay Tweek," he softly reassured, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder, "so, you saw us, huh?"

"Yeah! AGH! Yeah I did! What the fuck, Craig?"

"I don't know Tweek, it just happened."

"Why didn't you tell me? We tell each other everything! I feel so betrayed."

"Dude, come on. It happened last night."

"So you had the remainder of last night and today's whole school day to tell me? Huh, I see how it is."

"Come on, Tweek. You're not seriously gonna hold this against me, are you?"

"I just wanna know, why HIM?!"

Craig sighed, "Oh God, Tweek. Not this again. Why do you hate Kenny so much?"

"I don't hate him. I just don't think he's a very nice person and I don't like you hanging around him, like you do MOST OF THE TIME. He's a very bad influence and gets you in trouble all the time. And he fucking SUCKS! HE'S SUCH AN ASSHOLE, AGH!"

"Right. So you don't hate him?"

"Maybe I hate him a little but whatever. You didn't even tell me you're gay!" Soon after saying this, Tweek realised this was very hypocritical because he hasn't told Craig that he was gay either.

"Well, now you know. I'm gay as fuck. Are we okay now? Are you still mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at... ARGH! I don't know I'm just mad!" The ADD boy twitched.

"Do you want me to stay for a bit and calm you down?"

"Yes, please!"

And that's what happened.


End file.
